


Eyes on Me

by Alface



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alface/pseuds/Alface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Enquanto seus olhos tão verdes pareciam voar pelo salão, eu aguardava ansiosamente pelos breves segundos nos quais iriam sobrevoar sobre mim. E quando este momento chegava, eu sempre achava que estaria preparado, mas estava deliciosamente errado. Quando, por breves dois segundos, o seu olhar era apenas meu, eu me permitia ser envolto completamente pelo seu ser. Era como se naqueles breves dois segundos você fosse meu, e eu, com toda a certeza deste mundo, era somente seu. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Me

Na primeira vez que o vi, meus olhos não conseguiram se desviar por um segundo sequer.

Eu poderia jurar que conseguia enxergar alguma aura à sua volta. Foi quase como mágica: a maneira como sua voz parecia passear pelo salão, acariciar meus ouvidos e beijar cada cicatriz que eu tivesse em minha alma. Eu precisei me lembrar várias vezes de respirar, mas quando eu olhava para você era como se, de fato, preencher meus pulmões com ar fosse apenas um gesto secundário. Minha ânsia era apenas ouvi-lo mais e mais, e apesar de que fechar meus olhos me permitiria vivenciar aquele momento com maior eficácia, eu não conseguia fazê-lo. Sua figura – poderosa, com cabelos me lembravam a presença tão imponente e indomável de um leão – era tão curiosa, tão _especial_ de uma maneira na qual eu simplesmente não conseguia decifrar. Meu coração estava acelerado em meu peito, mesmo quando a sua presença já não era mais requisitada naquele pequeno palco, e havia agradecido pela atenção e se retirado.

Não consegui processar suas palavras. Meus olhos apenas o seguiam, hipnotizados.

Na segunda vez, por mais que contra a minha vontade, meu olhar carregava uma certa decepção. Havia, por vários dias, frequentado aquele bar incrivelmente sujo, apenas na esperança de vê-lo novamente. A honra de ouvir sua voz tão melódica me invadir e me acariciar por dentro. Mas mesmo depois de várias doses de whiskey, algumas cervejas e muitas noites adentro gastando todas as minhas economias apenas na esperança de vê-lo se provaram um desastre. Fiquei apenas mais pobre e cada vez mais irritado a ponto de que, quando finalmente consegui encontrá-lo novamente, uma parte de mim queria descontar toda minha frustração acumulada.

“Você sabe a quantos dias eu estou vindo aqui, tomando esta cerveja horrível, apenas para não me expulsarem do estabelecimento antes que eu pudesse ouvi-lo cantar mais uma vez?!”

Não parecia a melhor forma de me aproximar, porém. Até mesmo eu conseguia perceber quando não estava sendo exatamente um exemplo de cavalheirismo.

Mas desta vez eu estava preparado. Desde a última vez que tinha visto sua apresentação, me sentei todos os dias na mesa mais perto do palco possível. Eu ainda conseguia sentir os efeitos de um leve zumbido em meus ouvidos que me acompanhava desde a apresentação de uma banda barata de rock na última terça-feira. Porém, naquele dia, mais do que nunca, meus esforços valeriam a pena. Não tirei meus olhos de você mesmo quando havia acabado de surgir por trás das cortinas, arrumando, distraidamente, os cabos. Seu semblante era sério e focado, o que fez meu coração bater mais forte. Suas bochechas, levemente rosadas pelo sistema terrível de ventilação daquele local, lhe davam um ar quase jovial, apesar de que seu terno quadriculado terrível parecia apontar exatamente o contrário. A maneira como coçou sua nuca enquanto, por alguma razão, o sistema de som não parecia querer funcionar me chamou atenção. Distraído, você enrolava os fios de sua nuca no dedo indicador, apenas para soltá-los e voltar a fazê-lo novamente. Seria algum tique nervoso seu?

Sorri. Por alguma razão, me senti muito feliz em perceber aquilo.

Mas a antecipação me consumia, e quando você finalmente iniciou sua apresentação, eu me senti sendo transportado para aquele local tão carinhoso novamente. Era como receber um abraço quase familiar, um roçar de nariz sobre minha bochecha e uma ressalva de que sim, tudo iria ficar bem. Era como um beijo apaixonado nas dobras dos meus dedos, seguidos por um sorriso doce coberto do amor mais carinhoso. Como o cheiro de café quente pela manhã, seguido pelo maravilhoso som de algo sendo frito na frigideira, e uma risada calorosa vinda da cozinha. Como o cheiro de chuva em um dia frio, enquanto se aninha por baixo das cobertas com uma deliciosa xícara de chocolate quente em mãos.

A sua voz me envolvia com uma paixão que eu nunca acreditei que seria capaz de vivenciar. E, ainda assim, sua canção não era direcionada a ninguém em específico naquele bar. Seus olhos muitas vezes se mantinham fechados, e então os abria ocasionalmente, observando alguns clientes aleatórios enquanto seu sorriso jamais deixava seu rosto. Enquanto seus olhos tão verdes pareciam voar pelo salão, eu aguardava ansiosamente pelos breves segundos nos quais iriam sobrevoar sobre mim. E quando este momento chegava, eu sempre achava que estaria preparado, mas estava deliciosamente errado. Quando, por breves dois segundos, o seu olhar era apenas meu, eu me permitia ser envolto completamente pelo seu ser. Era como se naqueles breves dois segundos você fosse meu, e eu, com toda a certeza deste mundo, era somente seu. Eu me permitia ser invadido pelo seu olhar tão penetrante, apenas para em pouco tempo eles pertencerem a outro completo estranho.

Eu me permitia imaginar que, naqueles momentos mágicos, você dedicava um segundo a mais de seu olhar para mim. Talvez fosse loucura, mas este pensamento era capaz de me manter sorrindo por dias.

Na terceira vez que o vi, suas costas estavam prensadas sobre a parede, e meu corpo contra o seu. Minha visão era turva, e creio que errei a mira no mínimo umas três vezes até finalmente acertar o local certo e me deliciar com a curva de seu pescoço. Aproveitei o êxito da minha procura para depositar uma mordida ali, rendendo um gemido alto que escapou de seus lábios e levaram um formigamento agradável à minha virilha. Mas logo seus lábios procuraram pelos meus com um desejo igualmente desesperado, e mesmo que dentes se encontrassem, salivas escorressem pelo queixo e mãos apalpassem qualquer pedaço de pele à mostra, eu me sentia nas nuvens.

Minha cabeça não conseguia processar como havíamos chegados ali. Eu não estava reclamando, mas foi uma surpresa enorme ver que seus olhos estavam fixos em mim enquanto cantava. De início achei que fosse mera impressão, mas quando nossos olhares se encontravam e pude ver um sorriso de canto escapar de seus lábios, e apenas um de seus olhos piscar na minha direção, minhas orelhas queimaram em embaraço e não pude segurar a enorme bolha de esperança que crescia dentro de mim. Durou apenas um segundo, e no restante da noite seu olhar não voltou a descansar sobre mim. Tomado por uma onda repentina de coragem (talvez aquela quantidade de cerveja barata acabaria me afetando alguma hora ou outra...), caminhei até você e me apresentei, meus olhos focados no chão e meu rosto completamente vermelho. E no outro segundo, estávamos no camarim, agindo feito dois animais.

Minha atração por você não era nenhum mistério para mim. O seu ser emanava algo misterioso, que atiçava minha curiosidade como nunca presenciei antes na vida. Mais do que algo carnal, eu sentia uma necessidade quase incontrolável de tentar decifrá-lo, conhecê-lo, desvendá-lo. Porém, este fascínio não demorou para se tornar um desejo animalesco de possuí-lo por uma noite, ou quem sabe todas as noites da minha vida, se me permitisse. E mesmo em um momento tão íntimo, estando tão entrelaçados e seus gemidos ecoando como a mais bela melodia sobre meus ouvidos, eu não consegui decifrá-lo. Você gostava de mim? Havia sido um interesse de apenas uma noite? Eu achava que se tivesse a oportunidade de vê-lo novamente, com o tempo, conseguiria resolver esta equação. Mas não importa as fórmulas que tentasse utilizar, ou quantas vezes a gente se encontrasse, você era complexo demais para ser desvendado. E isto era o que eu mais amava sobre você.

Na quarta, quinta, sexta, sétima e tantas outras vezes nas quais o vi, nossa relação se mantinha silenciosa, encoberta, mas latejando em desejo. A rotina era sempre a mesma: eu iria entrar no bar, assistir à sua apresentação, ir para seu camarim e passaríamos o restante da madrugada nos deliciando em nossa luxúria. Não irei mentir que ter que me separar de você para irmos para nossas respectivas casas não me doía, mas respeitava seu espaço. Ficávamos nos amando até o último segundo permitido pelo dono do estabelecimento, como dois adolescentes dominados por seus hormônios, para depois retornarmos a nossas rotinas, como se toda aquela madrugada não passasse de um sonho delicioso. Eu sonhava acordado com o seu sorriso, assim como a sua expressão de êxtase, apenas desejando que o tempo passasse mais rápido e a noite chegasse logo, para poder te ter nos meus braços novamente.

Era como se você quisesse evitar que eu descobrisse qualquer coisa sobre você, mas era impossível esconder de mim. Você poderia muito bem nunca me dizer onde morava, qual era seu sobrenome ou aonde havia nascido, mas não poderia esconder de mim a maneira como roía as unhas, pensativo, enquanto eu me vestia, ou como apesar de nunca ter se mostrado tímido na cama, sua nuca ficava facilmente vermelha quando eu gostava de sussurrar em seu ouvido o quanto lhe desejava. A maneira como suspirava sempre que se sentava, ou como suas sobrancelhas franziam quando eu tentava de alguma maneira me mostrar sexy e falhava, e também como sempre retirava a meia do pé esquerdo antes do direito. Tantos pequenos sinais sobre você... Tantas tentativas de desvendá-lo...

Eu era um pesquisador insaciável. Se não tinha a capacidade de conhecer aspectos mais amplos de sua vida, e se não era seu desejo para tal, eu apenas me contentava em me aventurar sobre os aspectos microestruturais de seu ser. Será que alguém já havia notado tantas coisas assim sobre você, Arthur? Alguém já haveria acariciado seus cabelos, recitado a tamanha importância da sua existência em suas vidas, e mencionado aspectos tão pessoais de quem você era? Eu gostaria de imaginar que não. Eu me permitia fantasiar que era o único em sua vida que havia dedicado tanto tempo a conhecê-lo melhor, e mesmo assim nunca lhe disse nada. Era um segredo só meu, que nem mesmo com você eu compartilharia.

E apesar de que possa estar fazendo sua figura soar insensível com as minhas emoções, este não era, nem de longe, o caso. Em uma de nossas noites, alguns dias depois que recebi as notícias sobre a doença de minha mãe, eu acabei por desabar em lágrimas em meio ao nosso ato, e você apenas abraçou minha cabeça e murmurou que tudo ficaria bem. Eu me permiti desmoronar em seus braços, e você não pareceu minimamente incomodado. Esperou pacientemente que eu me acalmasse, enquanto acariciava meus cabelos e murmurava baixinho a canção que havia cantado naquela mesma noite, mais cedo. Pode ser que seja estranho que eu tenha pensado algo assim numa situação como aquela, mas nunca havia me sentido tão amado. Aquela mesma canção na qual tantos estranhos haviam ouvido, outros bêbados demais para sequer prestar atenção, agora estava sendo apresentada só para mim. Era um momento tão íntimo, tão carioso, que senti meu coração doer. Como eu queria tê-lo em minha vida, Arthur. Eu queria poder amá-lo todo os dias, lhe preparar um delicioso café da manhã quando acordasse atrasado, e dar-lhe um beijo de boa noite todos os dias, enquanto observaria você corando e falando o quanto aquilo era desnecessário. Queria ser o pilar que te ajudaria a manter-se erguido quando precisasse desmoronar, e também o gancho que lhe ajudaria a reerguer, quando achasse que estivesse pronto para tal. Eu queria ser beijado e beijá-lo, ser amado e amá-lo, acariciado e acariciá-lo. Naqueles momentos, sentia como se eu não estivesse sendo justo a nossa relação tão simples e descomplicada, mas a verdade é que eu queria complicá-la, Arthur. Queria que nos entrelaçássemos até não sabermos onde começava um e terminava o outro. Mas ainda assim que mantivéssemos nossas individualidades, ambas tão diferentes e interessantes, que nos trariam diversão para o restante dos dias. Brigar porque um gostaria de assistir terror enquanto o outro comédia, mas ainda rirmos juntos ao cozinharmos o jantar e acabar transformando a cozinha numa grande bagunça.

A verdade é que eu passava mais tempo fantasiando sobre você do que realmente tomando alguma atitude. Mas, olhando para trás, eu me sinto grato por ter adiado tantas vezes a iniciativa de fazer aquela pergunta para você.

Pois, na trigésima nona vez que o vi, foi também a última.

Não havia nada de diferente naquela noite. Nossa rotina havia se repetido, mas por alguma razão, eu sentia você me olhando. Enquanto retirava minha roupa, seus olhos estavam focados demais sobre os meus para se jogar de cabeça em sua luxúria. Você silenciosamente requisitava beijos carinhosos e lentos, e quando minhas mãos acariciaram carinhosamente suas costas, um sorriso sincero se abriu entre seus lábios e me fez feliz como nunca. Me permiti arriscar e depositar uma trilha carinhosa de beijos e cheiros de sua bochecha até suas orelhas, o que resultou numa risada aguda e baixinha, tão doce, tão sinceramente feliz. Me afastei e olhei em seus olhos. Eles eram tão lindos que eu poderia me perder neles por dias, e ainda não me cansaria. Observei como seu rosto parecia ligeiramente corado quando abriu novamente um sorriso carinhoso, me perguntando o que houve, e se havia algo de errado. Em um impulso, movido pela enorme paixão que eu sentia queimando dentro de mim, eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida.

“Arthur, você gostaria de namorar comigo?”

No mesmo instante, seus olhos se arregalaram. Seu rosto pareceu travar em uma expressão assustada, sua boca semi-aberta, numa vã tentativa de pronunciar algo que, no fim, não foi dito. Você olhava confuso para os lados, como se de repente não soubesse onde estava, e com rapidez se afastou do meu colo, respirado com dificuldade, como se de repente estivesse completamente sem ar. Tentei ir em seu socorro, perguntando o que estava sentindo e pronto para levá-lo ao hospital caso fosse preciso, mas a única resposta que obtive foi um grito seu para que eu o deixasse em paz, enquanto vestia suas roupas com rapidez e corria porta afora. Tentei lhe seguir, mas logo sua figura desapareceu de vista, e fui abandonado, gritando desesperadamente no asfalto para que voltasse. Eu não conseguia compreender aquela reação, o porque do seu desespero, mas mesmo assim insistia que eu voltaria atrás em minhas palavras e que poderíamos voltar a ser como éramos antes, mas jamais tive a oportunidade de dizer aquelas palavras diretamente para você.

No outro dia você já não estava mais cantando no bar. E nem no outro. E nem no outro.

E nem alguns meses depois. E nem um ano depois.

Em nenhum momento eu cogitei abandonar minhas visitas àquele bar. Por mais deprimente que fosse a visão de um homem perto dos trinta bebendo sozinho três vezes por semana em um bar barato, eu ainda tinha esperanças de vê-lo novamente. Ainda conseguia me lembrar da sua figura tão miúda, mas ao mesmo tempo forte e imponente surgindo por detrás das cortinas, preparando toda a aparelhagem antes de finalmente respirar fundo e cantar do fundo de seus pulmões. Ainda me lembrava de suas canções, sempre tão bonitas, mas tão doloridas, sobre amores não correspondidos, e pessoas bêbadas de amor ligando para o amado às 3 da manhã.

Permiti que um riso de escárnio escapasse por meus lábios. Não seria aquilo irônico?

Enquanto bebia o sexto copo de cerveja naquela noite, me perguntei onde você estaria. Já não me preocupava se voltaria para mim ou não, mas sim se estaria bem. Estava agasalhado? Havia comido bem?

Haveria alguém ao seu lado para enxugar suas lágrimas e lhe dar um colo para chorar?

Este último pensamento sempre causava uma dor forte em meu coração, mas eu realmente ficaria aliviado caso a resposta fosse sim. Eu só queria que estivesse feliz, onde quer que estivesse. E que ao menos me desse a oportunidade de vê-lo mais uma vez para ter certeza disso.

Eu me permiti afogar em meio ao álcool e ao arrependimento. Não existe um sentimento que mate um homem lentamente por dentro mais do que a culpa.

–---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mesmo em jogos que eu criava em minha própria mente, eu não gostava de perder. A verdade é que eu olhava para você muito antes de seus belíssimos olhos azuis sequer cogitassem me dar a honra de sua atenção. Mas não iria me permitir perder tão facilmente assim, e apesar de mandar diversos sinais positivos para a sua aproximação, você demorou até de fato me procurar.

Isso. Ponto pro Arthur.

Pude então me deliciar com seu corpo estupidamente sexy, sempre deixando claro que era eu quem estava no comando ali. Amadores usam palavras. Eu sabia manipular o jogo a meu favor sem sequer dizer um “a”.

Só iremos transar quando eu permitir. Beijos e carinhos só devem ser distribuídos quando for minha vontade. Sexo oral? Se eu não estiver a fim, não será isso que iremos fazer.

Você sempre pareceu concordar com as regras do jogo, e isso que o tornava curioso. Aquilo com certeza não era algo que fazia com frequência, mas estava acostumado a ter uma disputa mínima por poder em minhas relações. Mas você parecia apenas feliz em fazer o que quer que eu determinasse que seria nosso limite. Este homem não irá, em algum momento, ceder à seus instintos e se tornar uma besta sem controle e respeito como qualquer outro? Eu observava atentamente sua expressão quando eu negava algo no qual eu tinha  _certeza_ que você estava morrendo para fazermos, mas apesar de observar um breve desapontamento em seus olhos, você logo parecia superar aquilo e sorrir animadamente, me questionando “ok, então o que gostaria de fazer agora?”. Era frustrante para mim não receber qualquer reclamação da sua parte ao negar-lhe alguma forma de alívio sexual.

Mas foi este o primeiro lado seu que aprendi a amar.

Perceber o quão normal era poder negar fazer algo que não estivesse confortável me fez, naturalmente, mais à vontade com você – e com maior desejo de realizar boa parte de suas fantasias. Era um jogo divertido para ambas as partes, onde todos recebiam o que queriam, pois não havia qualquer expectativa que o outro realizasse qualquer coisa que ele não estivesse confortável. Meu coração se aquecia por completo quando eu adquiria uma fachada orgulhosa para negar-lhe penetração uma certa noite, e você apenas sorriu enquanto disse “ok”, colocou minha cabeça sobre seu peito e fez carinho por entre meus cabelos até a hora de nos despedirmos. Por muitos dias eu te achei um completo idiota, mas a verdade era que aquilo sim era carinho. Aquilo sim era amor. Era um respeito normal esperado de qualquer ser humano.

Mas para mim, tão acostumado a ter minhas vontades negadas e pisadas, foi o maior ato de amor que alguém poderia ter feito por mim.

Porém, algo estava saindo fora de controle. Não era nenhuma novidade para mim que você me lançava tantos olhares carinhosos, tantos beijos repletos de preocupação e risos sinceros ao notar minha presença. Eu considerava tudo isso parte do jogo: o Alfred está caindo de amores por mim, preciso manter parte desta chama mas ainda assim uma certa distância, para ter certeza de que ele não terá esperanças de que nossa relação se desenvolva mais do que isso. Mas enquanto eu ouvia sua respiração pesada quando acabava por cair no sono após o sexo, ou quando sorria afobadamente me contando de alguma aventura comum que teve em seu dia-a-dia no trabalho, eu percebi que estava começando a ter um grande apreço por estes momentos. Ouvi-lo falar de alguma máquina idiota de café nova que botava creme automaticamente me deixava mais feliz do que muitas atividades que julgava prazerosas antes. Não que havia perdido a vontade de fazê-las, mas ouvi-lo falar de si, falar de algo que o fazia tão feliz, por mais ridículo que seja, me fazia feliz também. Foi um completo choque pegar-me sorrindo enquanto o observava falar sem parar de como havia trabalhado para a fábrica de garrafas d’água na qual eu estava bebendo no momento. Porque eu estava tão feliz? Porque queria passar tanto tempo com você? Porque você falava coisas completamente sem sentido, e ainda assim me mantinha entretido e interessado?

Será que eu estava apaixonado por você?

E com esta realização, veio o medo.

Um medo descomunal havia começado a crescer cada dia mais dentro do meu peito. Eu suava frio ao confrontar pensamentos felizes, e imaginar um futuro com nós dois juntos era ao mesmo tempo extremamente confortante, e ao mesmo tempo me deixava sem ar. Eu buscava respirar, tentar recuperar meu fôlego, mas o medo de estar cometendo um erro era muito mais forte. Por toda a minha infância e adolescência eu fui julgado, ridicularizado e menosprezado, principalmente pela minha própria família. Estava finalmente encarando meus demônios e me tornando alguém estável, alguém com sua própria vida. Era solitário, mas era um sentimento de conquista que me deixava mais orgulhoso do que nunca. “Eu fui capaz de buscar, e achar, a minha própria felicidade sozinho, além de estabilizar a minha vida como um adulto sem a ajuda de ninguém”. E mesmo que de repente havia alguém ali, no qual eu desejava com todas as minhas forças conhecer melhor e permitir que entrasse em minha vida, eu não estava preparado para dividir a responsabilidade sobre minha felicidade com ninguém.

E se você me magoar, Alfred? Isso afetaria os pilares da minha vida? E se na verdade tudo não passar de uma atividade prazerosa para você, no qual em poucos meses haveria outra pessoa que seria dono do seu completo interesse e fascínio? O que eu faria da minha vida se este fosse o caso?

Eu não estava pronto para isso. Não estava seguro o bastante de que eu era o protagonista da minha própria história, mas que outras pessoas poderiam, sim, fazer parte dela. Era como se viver a vida de um lobo solitário, por mais exaustivo que fosse, era o que eu sabia fazer. Eu temia o novo, temia não saber controlar o que estava por vir, e mais do que tudo temia perder o controle sobre minha própria vida.

Mas naquela noite, quando reagi negativamente à sua pergunta e por um impulso, me retirei correndo do bar, eu percebi que eu temia mais uma coisa, mas na qual eu só fui perceber tarde demais.

Eu temia te perder, Alfred F. Jones.

E foram muitos meses de reflexão, choros e da falta do seu calor para que eu finalmente percebesse que havia me permitido perder algo tão importante para mim. O que havia de errado em dividir minha vida com alguém? O que havia de errado em permitir que ele segurasse meus problemas e preocupações de vez em quando, se eu com certeza faria o mesmo por ele? Eu o amava tanto e faria tantas coisas pelo seu bem-estar que acabei ficando cego e não percebendo que ele sentia o mesmo em relação à mim. E se eu ainda tinha problemas em determinar uma linha entre a responsabilidade sobre minha própria vida e o pedaço dela que eu entregaria à ele, porque não ter uma conversa sincera? Ao fugir daquela forma, eu havia lhe negado a oportunidade de fazer qualquer coisa sobre tudo, além de, talvez, esperar exaustivamente que eu voltasse.

Será que você ainda estaria lá, esperando que eu surgisse por entre as cortinas para cantar mais uma canção brega de amor? Eu conseguia ver seus olhos brilhando quando eu surgia em cima do palco, o que me tirava o ar por alguns segundos. Eu convertia a paixão do seu olhar direcionado à mim em uma vontade imensurável de cantar a mais bela canção para você. E conforme os dias passavam, mais esta vontade de melhorar e me tornar um ser humano melhor aumentava. Você estava me ajudando a me tornar um homem melhor, Alfred. E eu fui eternamente grato à você por isso.

E naquela tarde chuvosa, quando corri pelas escadas do meu apartamento velho e mal-cuidado, chamando pelo ônibus que quase havia partido sem mim, eu estava determinado a lhe encontrar. Não sabia com certeza se você ainda estaria lá me esperando. Eu não o culparia caso já tivesse desistido à muito tempo. Mas algo me dizia que sim, você estaria lá. E eu chegaria, lhe daria um abraço por trás, enquanto não conseguiria segurar meu choro e diria o quanto eu te amava e o quanto eu te queria em minha vida. Você iria sorrir, talvez lá no fundo estivesse bravo pelos tantos meses nos quais te deixei esperando, mas quando me visse iria esquecer completamente sobre qualquer coisa que estivesse em sua mente, e apenas pensaria: “o Arthur está aqui! Ele finalmente está aqui!”.

...Mas o ônibus nunca chegou a seu destino final. E você continuaria a frequentar aquele bar pelo resto de seus dias, esperando que o dia no qual eu aparecesse chegasse, em vão. Você jamais soube que eu já não existia mais neste mundo pois a única informação que eu te dei sobre mim foi meu primeiro nome.

Eu sinto muito, Alfred.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaay! Olá pessoal! Primeiramente, gostaria de deixar claro que esta fic é o meu presente para o amigo secreto do "aph-amigosecreto". Isso mesmo. Esta fic é para você Murica Shu linda do meu coração ♥ Eu não poderia ter tido mais sorte em tirar alguém tão maravilhoso quanto você! Espero que goste, meu bem!  
> E em segundo lugar, caso você não seja a Shu, espero que tenha tido uma ótima leitura da mesma forma! Por favor, deixem reviews! Beijos


End file.
